The mummy sprit of fear
by king of nightmares and dragons
Summary: scarecrow was save from dying by a group who brought him in. he helped them along to capture Ahmanet but he start having memories and realized he now her from somewhere but can he conquer the fear she has or will him being a reincarnation affect him


**The mummy: spirt of fear prolog**

 **Welcome to the newest stories. After watching the mummy I love the Ahmanet but I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She was in my opinion the best thing in the movie. So I'm giving her something she didn't have in the movie someone who cares about her.**

"Human talking"

{Human thoughts}

(Speaking Egyptian)

" **God talking"**

 **{God thoughts}**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything if I did I be rich expect for the oc but don't worry he won't be around long**

Many years ago the pharaoh Menehptre couldn't produce a male heir so he named his daughter Ahmanet heir to the throne. She was train by the best they could find. As she was training. She became friends with one of the guards. He stood six feet tall with the body build of a professional swimmer. He had dark skin not tan. He had dark brown hair his name was Adom. While he was not the best of the guards. He would research and help with her studies in the gods and their wisdom. They help each other for years. Then the event that set these two friends down there dark paths.

In the middle of the courtyard Ahmanet faced against captain of the guards. As she was face him in a pretty evenly match.

(You know princess. You have got better. Maybe it's time to stop hanging out with Adom. After all I'll make a much better pharaoh beside you my queen." Said the guard

This pissed Ahmanet off. She went more aggressive strikes. But Adom also heard him.

(Show this fool an image of what he fears most.) Said Adom as he cast a spell at the guard

The guard saw in Ahmanet place a beating made of sand. He paused and Ahmanet notice this. She took advantage knocking him out. The audience around clapped for the victor. Ahmanet looked over at Adom. Who was smiling and clapping.

(Very well done my daughter. Very well done. Your skills have improved greatly since you first started.) Said Menehptre

(Thank you father. It was thanks to your trust in me.) Said Ahmanet nodding to Menehptre

(I would want no one better for my heir. Come let us go back to the place.) Said Menehptre as he walked back to the place

Ahmanet begin to follow. Adom walked up beside her acting like a personal guard. Ahmanet glared up at him.

(You seem angry with me princess. What have I done?) Asked Adom

(You know what you did. I thought we talked about your opposition with fear.) Said Ahmanet causing Adom to sigh

(Come now like he didn't deserve it. Beside I haven't done anything more than what you saw me study.) Said Adom Ahmanet looked over at Adom worried

(You promised that. You wouldn't use the dark magic. The way you want people to see their worst fear.) Said Ahmanet

(Don't worry. The spell I used was small you need to just be concerned with the kingdom that will be yours.) Said Adom causing Ahmanet to sigh

She did believe her friend but he seem to want to find everyone's fear. She didn't know why he does. As she is wonder his reason for fear. Adom couldn't believe that she question him. He had to show that idiot what would happen should he touch Ahmanet. He need to be strong to protect her. The only way he could find that was able to happen as becoming captain of the guards wouldn't happen. He needed to conquer fear. Everyone has it to be able to control and use it against them. Then she would see the love he has for her.

 **3 months later**

Adom stood off to the side of the throne room as the pharaoh Menehptre introduced his new queen to his people all Adom could do was stare at Ahmanet. While she held her appearance as the princess. He knew this was killing her on the inside. Adom knew that Menehptre loved his daughter. If she had been born a man he would have never done a thing like this. After the ceremony Adom went searching for Ahmanet. He found her in her room. He approached her. When she turned towards him. He could see the tears in eyes.

(Ahmanet I'm here for you. You don't have to wear a mask in front of me.) Said Adom

Ahmanet hug him. He just let her stay in that position. As she hug him. Ahmanet notice a strange mark on Adom arm when she example it. It was similar to the marking in the book she back away from Adom.

(You lied.) Said Ahmanet getting a question look from Adom

(What do you mean?) Asked Adom only for Ahmanet to grab his arm revealing the marks

(These they're the same from that book you learned your spells from. You promise you wouldn't research into it anymore.) Said Ahmanet

Adom sighed (yes I lied but I'm only doing this to protect you Ahmanet.) said Adom Ahmanet glared at him

(Protect me? protect me?! from what. I have proven that I'm able to beat even the best guard in the kingdom. I thought that you of all people would know that I don't need protection.) Said Ahmanet

(I didn't mean you were weak. I just want to be sure no one is able to hurt you.) Said Adom

(So dwelling in dark magic helps you. How I'm afraid.) Said Ahmanet until Adom interrupt her

(That's it you don't have to be afraid. When I get control over fear they will all won't be able to rise against you. You will have no one will to even think of challenging you.) Said Adom Ahmanet looked at him in shock

(Do you hear yourself? This is take over everything about you. You think that this is the answer to everything. Fear doesn't rule over everything Adom.) Said Ahmanet Adom looked at her in shock

(What do you mean I can make it so that even if the new queens baby.) Said Adom as Ahmanet eyes widen looking at him

(What?) Asked Ahmanet

(You don't know the queen is pregnant. There's talk that if it's a boy. He will be named heir.) Said Adom as Ahmanet shook her head

(No you're lying again.) Said Ahmanet as Adom shook his head no

(No I'm sorry Ahmanet.) Said Adom

(Leave.) Said Ahmanet

(Please Ahmanet.) Said Adom Ahmanet rose to her feet and got in Adom's face

(Get out!) Shouted Ahmanet

Adom left her room in a fast pace he walk down the hall to where his room was. He understand Ahmanet angry first he broke a promise to her. Now he had accidently told her that her new step mother is pregnant. That this unborn child may take everything she worked so hard for away from her. He need to fix this he need to learn the new queen's fear. Maybe it will affect her so much. That a miscarriage will happen. Then not only will Ahmanet still be queen one day. She will also see what the power of fear can really do. As he enter the room he didn't expect to see the high priest looking through his books.

(High priest how may I assist you?) Asked Adom as the priest turned around

(You know. I heard an interesting thing. That some guards and civilians experience their worst fear. And you seem to be in the area where this happens. Yet here this books are explaining how to use fear and bring it to life.) Said the priest

(Please I can explain.) Said Adom as two guard block the entrance

(No need by order of the pharaoh. You are sentence to be imprison. Till you are proven not to be a risk to the kingdom.) Said the priest Adom tried to run but the guards held him down and dragged him to the prison

(No you don't understand. You're just afraid I can control fear make it so no one is afraid anymore. Make it so Egypt will be the greatest kingdom that even the gods will think. We are the higher beings.) Said Adom as he was drag away

Ahmanet saw them dragging him away. She just looked down at the ground not wanting to see the face of her friend as nothing more than a mad men opposites with fear.

 **9 months later**

Adom had been down in the cell for 9 months. He had hear that the new queen had given birth to a baby boy. And Menehptre had named his new son heir to the throne taking everything away from Ahmanet. He begin understanding that in this cell there was no hope. He now knew for sure that they was no escape from this cell.

 **(You know for someone wanting to make everyone see. How effected fear is. You give up easy.)** Said a women now in the cell with Adom

The women head was cover but there was something about her that put Adom on edge.

(How you get in here?) Asked Adom she just laughed at him

 **(Haha silly human it's not hard being a goddess.)** Said the women as the hood fell off revealing a lion's head instead of a human one

(Sekhmet.) Said Adom in shock that the goddess of fear was in front of him

 **(Yes I have to say. You've used my domain like no other, but I'm not here for that. I need your assiassitances.)** Said Sekhmet

(Me why?) Asked Adom

 **(The women you love is going to make a deal with Set.)** Said Sekhmet

(Set? She's really that desperate?) Asked Adom Sekhmet nodded her head

 **(Yes I need you to stop her Set must not rise. I will give you power over fear like no one before.)** Said Sekhmet

(I'll do it.) Said Adom

 **(Know that there is a price and it will be payed)** said Sekhmet

(Any price is worth helping Ahmanet.) Said Adom

Sekhmet smiled then waved her had Adom fell to the ground as the power washed over him his eye glowed a yellow tint. They were bright almost ghost like. Adom stood up then looked at the guards. He waved his hand causing the guards to see demons were their commands had been. They start to attack each other. Adom grabbed the keys from the first guard to die then unlock his cell and walked out of the cell. Anyone who passed by him he made them see the thing they feared most. Causing them to freeze in place not want to move an inch. He check the pharaohs room and seen that the pharaoh and his new queen and son dead. He moved to Ahmanet room know that where she would be. He enter the room to see the head of the guards beneath Ahmanet. The guard saw him. He stopped Ahmanet and pointed at Adom. She looked in shock seeing her friend with those eyes.

(Adom?) Asked Ahmanet

(Yes you're not the only one that makes deal with the gods.) Said Adom

Adom waved his hand at the head of the guards. He started to scream and then claw at his own skin. Ahmanet tried to stop him but he ran head first into the stone wall killing himself.

(What did you do?) Asked Ahmanet

(I made him believe scarabs we're under his skin.) Said Adom

Ahmanet looked at Adom and slowly waked around him unsure if she. Should trust him.

(He was my chosen.) Said Ahmanet

(I know but he had to die. Don't you see with both of our powers the gods could do nothing against us? You will be queen and I could be your pharaoh, Egypt would be ours.) Said Adom

Before she could answer the priest and guards that were still loyal to Menehptre came into her chambers. Adom put Ahmanet behind her. He put his minor fear spell before leading her out. The high priestess canceled out the spell. Adom lead Ahmanet out of the kingdom make sure any who saw them. Just saw a demon from the underworld.

(Ahmanet I need you to go I will hold them off. If they get you. Who knows what your punishment will be.) Said Adom

(But what about you?) Asked Ahmanet causing Adom to smile

(I will show them. What fear can really do?) Said Adom

Ahmanet looked unsure think that they both could take down these people. Adom seeing her unsure did something. That would cause his powers to affect her more than now. Adom gave Ahmanet a kiss. She looked at Adom in shock. Adom used this to bring. Her mind to a unique world of fear where she had to wonder around. As she moved away from Adom. He turned to face the priest and those who were with him.

(So we were too late. You are the embodiment of Set.) Said the priest only for Adom to laugh

(No I'm not Set. Sekhmet made me her weapon I guess you could say.) Said Adom as the priest looked in shock

Adom attack bring their worst fears to live. Monster from the sand rose to attack. The guards took them on. While the high priest took on Adom head on. Adom sent his something that hit the priest. The priest closed his eyes to block the sand. When he open them they were in what look like a tomb. It was a regular tomb as the statue looked to be cowardling in fear. The walls were falling then floating into nothingness.

(How do you like my world? Hahaha.) Asked Adom as he now appeared to be as tall as a pyramid

(Tricks won't work on me.) Said the priest sending spell that knock Adom into a wall on the far side. Adom attack where the priest was. The area was destroyed but the priest wasn't there.

(Run all you want but this my world and you won't survive.) Said Adom

(You may have the power of fear but the gods don't favor you tonight Adom.) Said the priest on top of the tomb.

Adom turned toward him but the priest summoned a light spell was amplified by a mirror that Adom had add to his world it blind Adom. He back up till he felt a pain in his leg. This pain sent both of them out of the fear world. Adom looked down to see a crocodile had grabbed his leg. He try to make it let go be using fear. However unlike human the animal bite down hard cause Adom to fall down on the sand.

(Adom!) Shouted Ahmanet after fight off the spell Adom put on her only for the remaining guards to grab her

(Ahmanet ahh!) Shouted Adom as the croc started to drag him to the water

(I told you the gods weren't on your side. Now they punish both of you.) Said the priest

(No we will get what we are owned. It may not be anytime soon but the world will know fear.) Said Adom as the croc submerged him in the water

The priest looked at the water pondering Adom last words. A crow cawed right beside him scaring the priest as one of the guard laughed.

(It alright sir. No need to scared of a crow.) Said the guard

The priest shook his head as he looked at the former princess. Now having to decide her punishment. As they took her away the crow looked at Ahmanet. Then flew around were Adom was dragged away.

"scarecrow." Said the crow

 **There the prolog hope you liked. Don't forget to review**


End file.
